


In The Eye Of A Hurricane

by Butideasdontdie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Boyfriends, Hamburr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, bad memories, modern day AU, rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butideasdontdie/pseuds/Butideasdontdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton has nightmares. His boyfriend is there to reassure him that things are better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eye Of A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Hurricane," from Hamilton, along with the fact that it was raining outside.

All he could see was rain, all he could remember was rain, all that he could think about was rain. Violent rain, and strong winds that ripped trees from the ground, and the dark ominous clouds against the angry blue sea. Dead bodies surrounded him in the ocean, and the taste of salt was on his lips, in his lungs. 

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see through the surging waves that tried to drown him. How did this happen? Wasn’t the sun shining vividly on the golden sand only mere moments ago? 

He had said good morning to his neighbors as he passed their small shack of a home, and they had waved back politely. Now he struggles to keep from drowning against the angry waves right beside their vacant corpses. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen to him- there was no warning. Nobody had been warned that a hurricane would be on it’s way, nobody said to prepare yourselves, to save yourselves, to get in your homes. And yet the rain still came, like a violent wrath from God. 

He lost his friends, those who loved him; more people to add to his list of his departed loves. 

He was only seventeen, this wasn’t supposed to happen to him. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He had lost too many people.

And then another wave came, something tall and malicious and he was going under; he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t find the strength to swim out, couldn’t find the will to live, and-

And somebody was shaking him awake, calling his name, telling him that it was alright. Telling him that he was alright, that he was alive, that he was going to be okay. 

Alexander let out a wretched sob, pulling his knees up to his chest as he gasped for the breath that was pulled from his lungs. The memories of another time lingered and he couldn’t shake the fear, the feeling of death and destitude heavy in his heart. He could still feel the waves lapping against his neck, death calling for him, telling him it was over.

“Oh Alexander, my poor, dear Alexander,” Burr murmured in his ear, wrapping his arms around the young man. 

Outside a strong crack of thunder shook the ground, pushing the man against the brink of panic. He realized that he was there, home in New York city in his boyfriend's arms, but his mind was tainted with cold memories of the Caribbean and hurricanes and death. 

He wanted to escape, but the problem was that he already had. 

“Alex, do you want to talk about it?” Aaron asked kindly, fingers brushing through his boyfriends unruly hair in an effort to calm him. Alexander was shaking, his hands fisted into the bed sheets and his body tense as if ready to be attacked. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about what he had seen, what he had felt. 

The memory was fresh, only five years old. Had it been five years? Had Alex really been living in New York, away from his home where he faced so much death and so much heartbreak, for five years? It seemed unrealistic, but he knew that it was true.

“It was- I- usual- hurricane,” he managed to stutter out, fragments of sentences all over the place as he gasped for air, for something clean and safe. The room was dark and the clock read 3:17 a.m. They had work in the morning. Neither of the men had time for this, and yet Aaron sat up patiently with his hand rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back. 

“Just breathe, my love. It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you. You’re alright,” Burr repeatedly lines methodically, doing his best to calm Alexander. Another crack of thunder clapped, and Alex leaned into Aaron’s chest, letting out a sob. 

His boyfriend knew to expect this and in turn cradled his head in his hands and let the man sob into his shoulder. After a few seconds he began to rock him back and forth to the sound of the rain hitting the roof and the pavement outside. As he wiped away the tears from underneath Alexander’s eyes, he began to hum a familiar tune. 

Pulling himself together, Hamilton rested his head under Burr’s chin and whispered whatever words he could string together. “I- it was the hurricane. So many dead. The town’s gone. I couldn’t help- I couldn’t do anything.”

“Shh, shh, baby. It’s okay, I know. It’s okay. It isn’t your fault. Don’t think it is, alright? I’ve got you, you’re safe now,” his boyfriend whispered back, brushing his fingers through Alexander’s hair to calm him. “I’ve got you.”

Alex sniffled, wrapping his arms around is Aaron’s chest and leaning back against the bed with him. 

“Why do these things happen, Aaron? Why do these things have to happen?”

He had no answer for the question, so he simply tilted his head towards Alexander and planted a gentle kiss on top of his head. Intertwining their fingers, he rested their hands on his chest right next to Alexander’s tired face. He was yawning again, stretching his legs against Aaron’s, tears drying.

Burr sensed that the present had set in and that it was just about time to go back to sleep; as he glanced down, he saw Alexander’s eyes shutting sleepily. He silently wished a better night upon his boyfriend, praying to whatever deity that the nightmares might end and the haunting deaths of Hamilton’s past would leave the innocent man alone. 

Soon enough a gentle snore left Alexander’s lips, and Aaron closed his own eyes, content with sleeping intertwined with his love for the rest of the night.


End file.
